i think i love you
by cadule246
Summary: Leo likes Bree but does not know how to tell her
1. Chapter 1

Bree and Leo and Adam was sitting on the couch watch TV when chase walked in and said '' Guy we need to practice for are misson ''. Leo do you what to come watch us practice.''

But Leo was staring at Bree because he liked her I mean really liked her but he does not know if she liked him back then Bree saw Leo staring at her and she said ''Leo why are you staring at me'' Leo said '' I am not staring at you'' then chase said '' yes, you were and do want watch us practice'' Leo said. '' I was not I was staring at the door and yes, I want to see you practice'' then Bree said ''ok let go'' as the four went to the basement Leo kept thinking how pretty Bree was and he only wished she know how much he liked her.

(p.s. this is my first story so be nice)


	2. Chapter 2

As Adam Bree and Chase change in to their practice clothes Leo was still thinking how cute Bree was then he was snap out of his thought by Adam talking about the game they play in his room (because Leo told Davenport that they need their own rooms and Davenport said yes) and said he was cheating but Leo was not listening. 2 hour later they were all tried and Adam and Chase went to their rooms to sleep and Bree ask Leo if want to see a movie and of course Leo said yes because Leo loves Bree I mean loves Bree.

IN THE LIVING ROOM

''what movie you want to watch Leo '' Bree said Leo thought about if he pick a scary movie Bree would cuddle him till the movie was over but if he chose a romance movie he could kiss her. ''Leo what do you want to watch.'' Bree said again. '' I want to watch a scary movie.'' Leo said he thought he should take it slow. They watch the movie and in the middle of the movie Bree got so scared that she cuddle up with Leo in Bree`s mind she felt safe in Leo`s mind he felt he won Bree heart. Then Leo cuddle up with Bree . ''aww look at the pretty love birds '' Adam said '' we are not love birds'' Bree said just then Leo`s heart broke in half and he storm out of the room ''LEO WAIT'' Bree said but Leo could not hear her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guy for not updating sooner I have been busy anyway here chapter three

LEO Pov.

I went to my room shut the door and lock it I laid on my bed crying my eyes out until I heard knock at my door ''Leo are you ok in there'' my mom said. ''Yeah mom I`m alright'' but inside me I was not alright I lost the most beautiful girl of my life. '' Can I come in'' my mom said '' uh no mom I want to be a lone'' ''ok '' mom said then she left. After I was done crying my eyes out I went to get a snack from the fridge as I was passing the couch I saw Bree about to kiss somebody.

I left you with a cliff hanger if you want to see want happens next then review


	4. Chapter 4

**Bree Pov.**

I was a about to kiss my boyfriend Ethan the most handsome guy in the world are faces were inches apart we were about to kiss until Leo push are head far apart and sat in the middle of us.

**Leo Pov.**

As I was sitting in the middle of them I thought to myself that I could let them kiss because I love Bree first and I love her more. '' Leo what are you doing here.'' Bree said '' well I was going to watch TV but you guys are in the way'' '' why do you have to watch TV here why can you just watch TV in your ROOM'' Bree said shouting '' because I need to tell you that dinner is ready and that you cannot bring anyone to dinner so get out Ethan'' ''ok by Bree by Leo'' Ethan said and trying to kiss Bree but I push him away and then he left. After that Bree gave me a deadly glare and said '' why did you do that'' '' do what'' I said '' you know why did you cut in while we were about to kiss'' Bree said '' I did not do that'' yes you did and I know why'' she said '' why then'' I said '' because your jealousy because you do not have a girlfriend while I have a boyfriend your lonely that why'' Bree said '' uh yeah that its and I am sorry'' I said ''it is ok I forgive you but tomorrow we will get you a girlfriend and now lets go eat'' she said '' ok'' but in me I did not want a girlfriend that was not Bree I want Bree to be my girlfriend well one day she will like me and not that Ethan boy instead well good things will when you wait.

Please review so I can make more


	5. Chapter 5

**Bree`s Pov.**

Right after dinner I went straight to bed lying awake thinking about Leo how he acted today was he jealousy of me having a boyfriend or even worse was he in love with me no that could not be it we are just friends I never thought of him as a boyfriend I don`t know maybe he would be a good boyfriend. I will think about it at the mall tomorrow to find Leo a girlfriend.

**TOMRROW AT THE MALL.**

**Leo Pov.**

So me a Bree were at the mall to find me a girlfriend ''what about that girl'' Bree said I looked at the girl and she was plain ugly ''are you kidding me she is plain ugly'' I said just then the girl came up to me and slap me hard on my face then she left ''well I thought you were desperate'' Bree said '' well I am not'' I said ''ok, what do you want in a girl'' Bree said '' well she has to be hot. Not too much only that I want a girl that is fast, smart, a little bit taller than me, has a great smile, a good kisser, and SHE HAS TO BE HOT NOT UGLY BUT HOT'' I said yelling the last part out even though all what I said was about Bree ''ok I think I know a person'' Bree said '' you do'' I said '' it is Emma from are – she didn`t get to finish her sentence because I was kissing her right now but it was a big mistake when I heard it was not her that I wanted to date.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating but who cares because here the next chapter on I think I love you**

**LEO POV**

I was scared what she was going to say next so I did the one thing I could do ran I know this plan was a bad plan but I was not going take the chance that she would slap me for kissing her so ran home.

**BREE POV**

I was shocked for a moment did Leo just kiss me of course he did I was about say to Leo why did you kiss me but he ran away so I ran after him while I was running a lot of thing went through my mind did Leo like me of course he did but the one thing stayed in my was did I do my math homework no that not it is did I like him.

**AT HOME LEO POV**

I was home safe and sound until I heard a knock on the door I look through the peek hole and saw Bree thought then I said ''Leo is not here come again later'' ''I was not asking for Leo'' Bree said ''well Leo still not here'' I said '' Leo open this door now'' Bree said '' I told you Leo is not here my name is Adam'' ''ok Adam can you open this door for me'' ''ok since you ask nicely I will open this door'' I said so I open the door then Bree saw me I am so dumb then she said '' really Leo really'' then I said ''well I'' did get finish that sentence because I started running but she used her super speed ran right in front of me and pushed me on the couch '' ow why did you do that for'' I said '' why did you kissed me'' she I had to think of something quick so I said '' why did you enjoy'' I said then I smirk '' well I did but that not the point'' she said ''well maybe we can kiss again'' '' ok I will make you a deal we will make out if only you tell me first why you kissed me at the mall.'' She said '' well can we make out then I tell you'' I said '' no that not how it works'' she said '' ok here I go I kissed you at the mall because I like no I love since the first day I saw you then I saw Jan (**a/n I do not know her name) **but when my older self-came to us he showed me what will happens when I miss my date and it show that me and you were dating and at the end when he showed me with a dog he did that so you would not freak out ok now I told you I love you can we make out now'' I said '' wow Leo that was the most sweetest thing anybody have said to me'' she said '' really'' I said '' yeah'' she said '' so I was wandering if you will go out with me'' I said '' of course not'' she said '' what I thought we were having a thing here'' I am joking of course I will love to go out with you.'' She said with a smile '' ok what do you want to do my girlfriend'' I said '' I do not know my boyfriend'' she said '' well let`s go eat'' I said ''ok'' she said so we went to the living room and order some pizza. The pizza arrived and I was about to dig in but my girlfriend Bree said ''wait I forgot to do something'' ''what'' I said '' this'' she said then she kiss me then she pulled away '' how was that'' she said '' I was just in heaven'' I said '' good I was going for that'' then she kiss again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok I know it has been long since I updated this but if no one review then I will not update be you guys review so I update any way here the next chapter on I think I love you**

**AT SCHOOL WITH LEO **

'' hi guys hi Bree'' Leo said and walking up to Adam, Bree, and Chase '' hey Leo what up'' Chase said '' nothing much any way what are you guy doing'' Leo said '' oh we are talking about the dance that coming I wondering who I am going to go with'' Bree said and winking but Adam and Chase did not see it '' any way Leo can you help me get a date for the dance'' Adam said '' oh please Leo cannot get he is only 9 years old'' Chase said '' ok first of all I am 15 years old second of all don`t you remember the last school when I got all those hot girls to dance with me I am telling you that was second best thing that ever happened in my life'' Leo said '' well what was the first thing'' Chase said '' well it not important Adam I am going to find the best date to the dance when I have your back nothing bad can happen'' Leo said then the bell ring then went to class

**AFTER CLASS WITH BREE**

''hey chase'' Bree said and walking up to Chase but Adam and Leo were not there '' hey Bree where is Adam and Leo'' Chase said '' I was about to ask you the same question'' Bree said '' so who are you going to the dance with'' Chase said '' well I don`t know yet how about you'' Bree said '' don`t know either wait what about Ethan'' Chase said '' well he never ask me yet'' Bree said '' well do you want go with him'' Chase said '' I don`t know maybe but we are just friends'' Bree said '' oh really so why were you about to kiss him a couple days ago'' Chase said '' oh so now you stalking me now and I bet you saw me kissed Leo too'' Bree said ''WHAT you kiss Leo'' Chase said '' no why would you think that'' Bree said '' because you just told me wait that who you want to go to the dance with'' Chase said '' no Leo is like a brother to me and you can`t go to the dance with your brother'' Bree said and lying '' but you can kiss him full on the lips right'' Chase said '' of course I mean no wait how do you know that I kissed him on the lips Bree said '' I know now'' Chase said '' anyways please do not tell Leo that I told you that we kissed'' Bree said '' I promise I will not tell anyone unless you do not tell Leo that I want to go to the dance with Jen'' Chase said '' deal but I do not think he will care because he has me anyways I have to meet my friend before class so bye'' Bree said then she left '' wait so you and Leo are dating'' Chase said but Bree did not hear him

**WITH ADAM AND LEO **

'' so what girl are you looking for to go to the dance with Adam'' Leo said ''I don`t know what about you'' Adam said '' I have one person in mind'' Leo said and thinking about Bree '' really do I know her and does she as a sister or best friend so I can ask them if they want to go to the dance with'' Adam said '' she has best friend but they all have dates to the dance and she does not have a sister but she does have brothers you could go with one of them'' Leo said '' dude that is sick and wrong'' Adam said '' I was joking'' Leo said and laughing '' that is not funny'' Adam said '' it is kind of funny'' Leo said and still laugh '' anyways what her name'' Adam said '' who`s name'' Leo said '' your date to the dance'' Adam said '' oh her name is'' Leo did not get to finish his sentence because the bell rung and he has to get to class '' I will tell you after class bye'' Leo then he left

**AFTER CLASS WITH CHASE**

I was walking though hallway looking for Jen so I can ask her to the dance but I could not find her so I went looking for Leo and found him at his locker '' hey Leo how was history'' Chase said '' oh hey Chase history was good so are you going let me help you get a date to the dance'' Leo said and getting his books and shutting his locker '' no I am perfectly fine of getting a date to the dance by myself'' Chase said '' ok anyways who do you want to go to the dance with'' Leo said '' I don`t know yet'' Chase said '' me either'' Leo said and lying '' wait so you are not going with Bree'' Chase said and smiling '' what no she is like a sister to me and I only think of her as a sister'' Leo said and lying '' dude calm down I was only joking'' Chase said and lying '' oh'' Leo said then the bell rung and they all went to class

**AFTER CLASS WITH BREE**

I was walking down the hall until Ethan stop me '' so Bree when should I pick you up'' Ethan said '' pick me up for what'' Bree said '' to go to the dance silly'' Ethan said '' what are you talking about I am not going to the dance with you'' Bree said '' but we are boyfriend and girlfriend we are suppose too go to the dance together'' Ethan said '' oh I forgot to tell you I don`t want to be your girlfriend anymore'' Bree said '' but why'' Ethan said '' because I think you are uh . . . cheater. Bree said and rising hers voice ''what'' Ethan said '' how dare you call your own boyfriend a cheater.'' '' you mean ex-boyfriend and do not tell me what to do you know nothing.'' Bree said now Ethan was about to say something but the ring and before he walk away he said '' this is it over whoever you are dating now I will make you two break up'' then he left. I was so worried if he finds out me and Leo are dating anyway I did not have time to think about it because I need to get to my last class of the day which is gym then I ran to my class

**AT HOME WITH LEO**

Finally I was home I thought to myself school was so boring because everybody at the school only talked about the dance that is this Saturday I just saying but people who talked about the dance too much they will not get dates just then Adam Bree and Chase walk in ''hey Leo how are you'' Bree said to me '' good you'' I said '' super'' she said '' well I do not know about you guy but I am going to the lab Adam Bree you want to come with me'' Chase said '' sure'' Adam and Bree said at the same time they were about to leave when Leo said '' wait Bree can I talk to you'' '' yeah sure Adam and Chase go to the lab without me I will meet you there'' Bree said '' ok'' they said and then they left '' so what did you want to talk about'' Bree said '' well I was wondering if you like to go to the dance with me'' Leo said '' well uh . . .''

**Oh yes I left you guys a cliffhangers what will Bree say review and find out** **and I think this super long awesome way better than the other chapter make up for all the chapter that were really short and not cool and I want to thank you all who read this story**


End file.
